Que el cielo caiga
by AdaKennedyW
Summary: songfic con la cancion de skyfall...regresando a la lista de escritores de FF Espero les guste.


**_RESIDENT EVIL Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUI CITADOS NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE CAPCOM.  
LOS FINES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON SOLO DE ENTRETENER._**

**_PD. Si los personajes me pertenecieran Ada y Leon ya serian una gran familia feliz :D_**

**Ahors si, para empezar formalmente esta historia marca mi regreso a FF, despues de algunos años y con otro usuario me reintegro a la lista de escritores de esta pagin.**

**Y bueno esto es un songfic con la cancion de Skyfall de Adele 3 y algunas partes de los juegos de Resident Evil que involucran a Ada y Leon...**

**sin mas por el momento (o almenos eso creo) los dejo que lean y no sean crueles con los revs. ;)  
**

**...********************...**

**_This is the end_**  
**_Hold your breath and count to ten…._**

**_ Este es el final,_**  
**_ aguanta la respiración y cuenta hasta diez…._**

Septiembre de 1998, Raccon City, el lugar donde todo comenzó, el infierno era un lugar paradisiaco a comparación en lo que se había convertido aquella ciudad, donde comenzaría una nueva vida.

Y valla que comenzaría, nunca olvidare esa pesadilla.

**_Feel the earth move and then_**  
**_Hear my heart burst again_**  
**_For this is the end…_**

**_ Siente la tierra moverse, y después,_**  
**_ escucha a mi corazón romperse de nuevo,_**  
**_ para esto, es el final…_**

Recibir un disparo por proteger a alguien que tienes horas de conocer, no creo que muchas personas hicieran lo mismo, pero tratándose de ella, no pensaría un momento en volverlo a hacer….

-Estas perdiendo mucha sangre, tengo que sacarte la bala-

-¿Quién era esa? Ha estado a punto de matarte-

-Es mi problema no el tuyo-

-Esta bien no me lo digas, pero mejor que empecemos a trabajar en equipo o nunca saldremos de aquí vivos. Por favor Ada, necesito tu ayuda, no puedo hacer esto solo-

-Tienes razón, te ayudare.-

-Gracias-

-Pero primero debemos encontrar a los demás…

-No te mueras Leon. Te debo una.-

**_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_**  
**_So overdue I owe them_**  
**_Swept away, I'm stolen..._**

**_ Me he ahogado y soñé con este momento,_**  
**_ tan vencida la deuda que les debo,_**  
**_ arrasada…._**

Y de pronto ella me salvaba a mí, poniendo en riesgo su propia vida. Advirtiéndome que me vaya.

Y verla así, no podía dejarla no quería

-Ada!-

-Este lugar va a explotar. No queda mucho tiempo. Leon, tienes que irte-

-No, no me iré sin ti—

-Es raro, casi no te conozco pera sabia que dirías eso…-

-Ada-

La suavidad de su tacto y la tibieza de su aliento se me hicieron presentes, en un primer y último beso, antes de verla desfallecer en mis brazos.

-Favor devuelto….-

**_Let the skyfall when it crumbles_**  
**_We will stand tall _**  
**_Face it all together…_**

**_ Deja que caiga el cielo, cuando se desmorone,_**  
**_ permaneceremos en pie orgullosos _**  
**_ le plantaremos cara a todo, juntos._**

Salí vivo, pero no del todo, parte de mi vida se quedo en ese infierno de ciudad, gran parte de mi vida se murió con ella, y la otra parte… bueno la otra parte que quedaba la tenía el gobierno de los Estados Unidos.

**_Let the skyfall, when it crumbles_**  
**_We will stand tall_**  
**_Face it all together_**  
**_At skyfall, at skyfal_**

**_ Deja que caiga el cielo, cuando se desmorone,_**  
**_ permaneceremos en pie orgullosos _**  
**_ le plantaremos cara a todo, juntos,_**  
**_ al caer el cielo, al caer el cielo._**

Seis años después, Europa

"Solamente acepte esta misión porque convenía a mis objetivos. Pase lo que pase no puedo permitir que se enteren. Pero no es mi estilo mantenerme al margen.

Tendré que echarle una mano de vez en cuando"

**_Skyfall is where we start_**  
**_A thousand miles and poles apart_**  
**_Where worlds collide and days are dark…_**

**_ Con la caída del cielo, es cuando empezamos,_**  
**_ un millar de millas y polos opuestos,_**  
**_ donde los mundos colisionan y los días son oscuros…_**

Desde aquel infernal dia no nos volvimos a encontrar, el tomo su rumbo sano y salvo convirtiéndose en un agente especial de los Estados Unidos, pudo escapar de Raccon City creyéndome muerta, nunca se entero que realmente me salvo la vida. Nunca hasta que las circunstancias y mi trabajo le mostraron lo contrario. Una espía internacional trabajando para el mejor postor, que irónico.

Pese a que tomamos caminos separados, opuestos uno del otro.

Hoy esos caminos se vuelven a unir por capricho del destino, tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo.

**_You may have my number_**  
**_You can take my name_**  
**_But you'll never have my heart…_**

**_ puedes tener mi número,_**  
**_ puedes llevarte mi nombre,_**  
**_ pero nunca tendrás mi corazón…_**

Bien los años no había pasado en vano, se veía mas fuerte, mas maduro, esos entrenamientos en las fuerzas gubernamentales hacían lo suyo, no se podía negar que le sentaban bien, dejo de ser ese policía novato pero con determinación a un agente bastante reconocido y de confianza, tan de confianza que estaba aquí en una misión para su gobierno.

**_Let the skyfall, when it crumbles_**  
**_We will stand tall_**  
**_Face it all together_**  
**_At skyfall, at skyfall…_**

**_ Deja que caiga el cielo, cuando se desmorone,_**  
**_ permaneceremos en pie orgullosos _**  
**_ le plantaremos cara a todo, juntos,_**  
**_ al caer el cielo, al caer el cielo…_**

Simplemente no podía olvidar a que había venido aquí… conseguir la muestra de la plaga y llevarla conmigo, pero mas allá de eso no haría, pedirme que me deshiciera de el iba mucho mas alla de todo, era algo que simplemente no podía no quería. Aun asi levante mi arma en su contra….

-Levanta bien las manos… que pueda verlas-

-Lo siento pero segur ordenes de una dama no es mi estilo-

-¡Levántalas ahora mismo!-

Una vez mas me sorprendió su agarre, tiene estilo eso no se duda, pero por supuesto que tengo mas estilo yo.

Fácilmente volví a tener el control de mi arma pero con el pequeño detalle de su cuchillo en mi cuello y el hecho de que el cargador de mi arma fue aventado algo lejos.

-Un consejo. La próxima prueba un cuchillo, es mejor en distancias cortas.-

-Leon! ¡Cuanto tiempo!-

-Ada, asi que es verdad…-

-Verdad…¿sobre que?-

-Tu, trabajando con Wesker-

-Veo que has estado haciendo los deberes-

-¿Por qué, Ada?-

-¿y a ti que te importa?-

-¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Cómo te presentas asi?

Si, bueno era divertido dejarlo con la duda, esa inquietud que mostraba su rostro era algo especial.

Pero quedarme a charlar dando explicaciones iba en contra de mis principios.

-Ya nos veremos-

-ADA!...-

**_Where you go I go_**  
**_What you see I see_**  
**_I know I'd never be me_**  
**_Without the security of your loving arms_**  
**_Keeping me from harm_**  
**_Put your hand in my hand_**  
**_And we'll stand…_**

**_ A donde vas, yo voy,_**  
**_ lo que tú ves, yo lo veo._**  
**_ Sé que que nunca seré yo_**  
**_ sin la seguridad de tus amorosos brazos,_**  
**_ manteniéndome apartada del dolor,_**  
**_ pon tu mano sobre mi mano,_**  
**_ y permaneceremos en pie…_**

1 de Julio 2013, China

Ahora era en China, las cosas se le salieron del control a Dereck Simmons y hoy ya no era mas que una criatura deforme carente de humanidad a la que debía enfrentarme de nuevo.

Helena estaba conmigo y tras enterarme de la muerte de Ada lo único que quería era acabar con ese bastardo con mis propias manos.

La hora de acabar con ese infeliz había llegado.

**….*****…**

-Leon, el eterno superviviente. Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder.

Y de nuevo ella, pero ¿en verdad era ella? Debía estar volviéndome loco, viéndola ahí, dándole cara nuevamente a los problemas.

Si me acababan de informar de su muerte, esto debería ser una mala broma del destino.

**_Let the skyfall, when it crumbles_**  
**_We will stand tall_**  
**_Face it all together…._**

**_ Deja que caiga el cielo, cuando se desmorone,_**  
**_ permaneceremos en pie orgullosos _**  
**_ le plantaremos cara a todo, juntos…_**

-Ada!...Helena, cúbreme-

Y sin pensarlo de nuevo salte hasta alcanzarla, no permitiría que el bastardo ese le hiciera mas daño, no si yo podía evitarlo.

La tome en mis brazos cubriéndola de cualquier ataque.

-Ada ¿me oyes? No puedes acabar asi.-

-Ven conmigo amor mio estaremos juntos para siempre-

Blasfemas, era lo que la monstruosidad llamada Simmons decía.

-No si puedo evitarlo. Vamos despierta. Si de verdad eres Ada se que puedes salir de esta, los dos podemos.-

Y un nuevo ataque, la protegí de nuevo, no podía dejar que algo le pasara no quería.

La observe un momento, ese rostro que no supe olvidar y la tranquilidad que siempre reflejaba, estaba ahi entre mis brazos, esperando que reaccionara.

-Leon, solo estaba descansando la vista-

Nos pusimos de pie, ahí estaba ella de nuevo.

-No se puede dormir en el trabajo-

La lucha fue encarnada y dura, ese infeliz no seria fácil de destruir, aun asi no permitiríamos que escapara, ya no podía.

No sabia si era yo el que la había salvado a ella o si nuevamente ella había salvado mi trasero, como fuese ella estaba viva, estaba bien, Simmons había muerto o al menos eso parecia y el mundo estaba a salvo de un infeliz mas.

**_Let the skyfall, when it crumbles_**  
**_We will stand tall_**  
**_Face it all together…_**

**_ Deja que caiga el cielo, cuando se desmorone,_**  
**_ permaneceremos en pie orgullosos _**  
**_ le plantaremos cara a todo, juntos..._**

Y nuevamente la vi alejarse, estaba del otro lado del edificio en llamas…

-¿Qué eres? ¿Por qué nos ayudas?-

Mi móvil sonó anunciándome la entrada de un mensaje a la bandeja…

"Me gustaría quedarme pero tengo que irme. Te he dejado un pequeño regalo de despedida en la azotea. Ya nos veremos Leon."

**…..*****…..**

_**Let the skyfall, when it crumbles**_  
_**We will stand tall**_  
_**Face it all together**_  
_**At skyfall….**_

_** Deja que caiga el cielo, cuando se desmorone,**_  
_** permaneceremos en pie orgullosos **_  
_** le plantaremos cara a todo, juntos,**_  
_** al caer el cielo...**_

Irme sin despedirme seria grosero, un mensaje a su buzón sería suficiente... Aunque su confusión me resultaba bastante graciosa….

-Que mono, todo esto te tiene muy confuso. ¿Verdad Leon?

Tiene su gracia verlo….-

Me despedí con un movimiento de mano, media vuelta, ya el tiempo si asi lo quiere se encargara de volvernos a unir.

**_Let the skyfall_**  
**_We will stand tall_**  
**_At skyfall... _**

**_Deja que caiga el cielo, _**  
**_ permaneceremos en pie orgullosos _**  
**_ al caer el cielo….._**


End file.
